Realizing Emotions
by andrewmoda5033
Summary: What happens when Po realizes something after a late night sparring match with Tigress? Ti/Po. First fanfiction, so please review. I'm not very good at summaries though... Chapter 1 revised.


Hello everyone

This is my first fanfiction, and I really loved Kung Fu Panda after I watched it, so I decided to do my first fanfiction on it.

Please review so I know if it's any good or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun sat perched in a brilliant cobalt blue sky; it looked to be yet another stunning day in the Valley of Peace. It had been nearly a full month since Po, the newly-proclaimed Dragon Warrior, had rid the Valley of its snow leopard tormentor.

As the Masters started their afternoon training, Po and Tigress were sparring in the courtyard. As the clouds started coming in, they bowed to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prepare to feel the thunder!" Po said while charging at Tigress. She sidestepped, causing him to almost run off the steps. He stopped at the last moment and turned around to see Tigress smirking at him.

"Is that all, _Dragon _Warrior?" Tigress asked in a mocking tone.

"I didn't even start yet, Princess!" He shouted, taking a swipe at her. She blocked his blow and returned it with an even stronger punch to his stomach, which hit him, knocking the panda back a few feet. When Po finally regained his balance, he stood up, only to have Tigress landed a furious kick to his large body, knocking him upwards few yards.

"_That's _for calling me _Princess, _oh mighty Dragon Warrior_" _she said angrily.

Suddenly Master Shifu came in and saw Tigress looking towards the sky, and he couldn't see Po anywhere.

"Didn't I tell you to spar with Po, Ma—" he was cut off as the distinct yell of a certain panda reached their ears as he hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Shifu shook his head in disappointment, but then he soon realized something—Po would fight much more efficiently if just had the motivation to do it.

A sly grin grew on Shifu's face, "Whoever wins, get half of Monkey's cookies" he said while quickly running back to the Jade Palace.

Now with a renewed sense of determination, Po shakily made his way to his feet.

"I WILL GET THOSE COOKIES!" Po shouted as he started throwing punches that were, much to Tigress' surprise, much more fervent than usual. Tigress was forced to block every hit, and she didn't manage to get one punch in. Suddenly, he saw an opening.

He punched her there, and she fell back a few inches. She was forced to fight as hard as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, they were still giving it their all. They both threw an uppercut, which connected;they were both sent flying back. Viper suddenly slithered in between them. "Dinner is ready, now come on inside so we can enjoy the food."

"THOSE COOKIES ARE MINE!"

"I WILL DEFEAT THAT PANDA!"

Viper swallowed hard, and slowly made her way towards the door, "I better leave now…"

After about two more hours, they kept fighting, as Tigress saw an opening and kicked Po so hard; he got knocked back so much, that he reached the top of the stairs. He was right at the edge, and he was veering dangerously towards the stairs, as he was trying to keep his balance.

As Tigress walked towards him, she whispered "Bye-bye" as she blew gently on his nose. That slight change did him in, and as he fell over, he grabbed her legs, bringing her down with him. They rolled over each other down the stairs, exchanging flurries of punches whenever they could. As they neared the bottom, Tigress jumped off Po's belly and flipped in the air, coming to a rest at the ground, while Po just got slammed into the ground. As Po got up, Tigress came at him, with the intention of finishing him off, but what she didn't expect was him throwing an uppercut at the last moment, knocking her in the air about a foot. The fight continued for another hour.

Suddenly, Tigress put all the energy she could muster into one punch to his head, knocking Po out. She propped herself up against a tree and stared at the panda. 'Wow, what a workout, but at least I finally beat that big cute panda' she thought, as she fell asleep slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About thirty minutes later, Po woke up to find himself near Tigress.

_She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's sleeping_. _Wait...Did I just think that? Must be seriously tired..._ he thought while an idea popped in his head. He figured everyone else was sleeping, considering the fact they ignored dinner to spar. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her room, and laid her down on her bed. Slowly he left, and murmured "Goodnight, Master Tigress," as he closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed, Shifu slipped into Tigresses' room and put the cookies in. He was really impressed with that he saw when he spied on them, and knew that if she hadn't dealt that punch to his head, he would've won. "Good job, I'm proud of you" he whispered as he snuck back into his room, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigress woke up and instantly realized something was wrong...she wasn't on the floor where she passed out. She looked around and realized she was in her room. She quickly dismissed the thought; one of the other Masters must have found her and dragged her back to her room.

"Wait," she thought aloud, "everyone else was asleep. Po and I were the only people awake. And we were at the bottom of…the stairs! He climbed up all those stairs…with me on his back!" She heard the gong, and immediately popped out of the room.

"Good Morning, Master" all five Masters replied in unison.

Shifu's ears twitched a bit, before he yelled out "PANDA!"

A minute later, he came out, a bit woozy from his sleep.

"G'Morning Master Circle Ears!—er—I mean, Good Morning Master Shifu!" he said, now on attention. He heard a slight giggle and turned around to see Tigress giggling a bit. He blushed a little and looked back at Shifu.

"Now that you are done embarrassing yourself, I guess we should get started with today's training." Shifu said, slightly smiling at Po.

After Shifu gave them orders for the day, Tigress came up to Po and gave him the half of Monkey's cookies that Shifu placed in her room the night before

"What's this for?" he asked as he took the cookies.

"You earned them. And Po?" she said right as he was beginning to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for carrying me up the stairs."

He smiled at her, "Oh, no problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Please Review


End file.
